Sorpréndeme
by ChewingGumJenni
Summary: Akashi no sabe lo que le espera tras recibir un "inocente" mensaje de Kouki. Especial de Un Día de Perros. Aquí traigo un rico smut de San Calentín (XD) para los amantes del Akafuri 3 (Odio escribir sumarios)


_**Buenas~ **_

_**Se que llevo siglos sin actualizar Un Día de Perros, y no tengo excusa para ello, solo un bloqueo monumental D: Así que os dejo este pequeño especial de San Calentín ( jejejeje) **_

**_Aqui os dejo los Amv de los cuales saqué las canciones que uso(solo tenéis que quitar los asteriscos), el nombre y autor original aparece en el texto._**

**_ *** watch?v=wpDmJhMJQoo_**

**_ *** watch?v=CHKsndeMQ_U_**

_**Espero que os guste, y también espero vuestras reviews.**_

_**Disclamer: No me pertenece ná (que triste es todo)**_

* * *

_**Sorpréndeme**_

Si, este era el día, marcado de forma llamativa en el calendario.

El día en el que Furihata Kouki iba a dejar sin palabras al mismísimo Akashi Seijurou.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado: el sitio, la música, la ropa, la sorpresa extra...Solo quedaba mandar el mensaje que completaría su plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Akashi Seijurou se encontraba en una aburrida reunión con su padre y unos colegas de este, llevaba varios días sin ver a su Kouki y eso hacía que su irritación creciera por momentos.

Repentinamente, la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó, aunque no fue esto lo que atrajo su atención si no el hecho de que el mensaje era de Kouki. Inmediatamente desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó el mensaje:

_De: Kouki_

_Asunto:Importante!_

_Sei-san, ¿podrías venir esta noche a las 21 a la dirección adjunta?_

_Es importante._

_Tuyo, K._

En unos instantes su humor cambió completamente y se encontraba ansioso por saber el motivo del mensaje. Respondió con un simple _"Allí estaré". _Aun eran las 19:30, iba a ser una espera larga.

El resto de la reunión pasó sin que Akashi pudiera mantenerse centrado en el tema y en el momento en que finalizó (al rededor de las nueve menos cuarto) este se despidió sin mucha cortesía y salió con rapidez hacia el punto de encuentro...que resultó ser un hotel. Cada vez más intrigado, Akashi mando un mensaje a Kouki preguntándole a que se debía aquello pero la única respuesta que consiguió fue un número de habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación y tras dos toques, Kouki abrió la puerta con una sonrisa...y solamente una camisa, corbata y sus boxers.

Sin esperar a que se le pasara el shock, Kouki le agarró por el brazo metiendole en la habitación y le empujó con suavidad hacia la cama,

\- Siéntate en la cama y ponte un condón-

-¿Cómo?-

\- Que te sientes y te pongas un condón-

\- ¿A qué viene esto Kouki? -

Con un empujón lo sentó en la cama,

\- Sientaté y mira, pero no me puedes tocar-

-Kou- frunciendo el cejo iba a pedir explicaciones pero el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada le interrumpió,

\- Este es mi regalo de San Valentín Sei-san, así que disfrutalo-

En ese momento empezó a sonar música, _Pony __de__ Far_, y con una sensualidad que le resecó la boca en segundos Kouki comenzó a moverse al compás de la música...

Decir que estaba alucinado era quedarse corto, no podía apartar los ojos de él. Vestido solo con la camisa y la corbata le estaba haciendo el mejor striptease que había visto en su vida. Los movimientos de Kouki eran lentos y sensuales, y la erección de Akashi temblaba con anticipación.

El moreno se tocó y paseó sus manos por todas las zonas que quería que él mirara, y lo consiguió, si la mirada de depredador que recibía de Akashi era algo por lo que guiarse.

Cuando cambió la canción (ahora sonaba _Closer de Asking Alexandria) _Kouki comenzó a desanudarse la corbata y prosiguió con su baile sobre la silla. Se sentó. Se levantó. Movió las caderas y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa lentamente...eso junto a su sonrrojo y una expresión tan erótica que dejaba sin aliento empujaban poco a poco al Emperador al borde del abismo. Akashi se relamía los labios mientras Kouki se acerba a él, sentandose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, ya completamente desnudo. Justo cuando ya estiraba la mano para cogerle, Kouki le sujetó junto a un,

\- Aun no he terminado-

Kuoki le estaba matando, no sabía cuanto más iba a resistir si el moreno le seguía desnudando de forma tan sensual...

Una vez terminó de desnudar al pelirrojo, Kouki se levanto y cogió una bandeja que con todo el espectáculo había pasado desapercibida para Akashi. Estaba llena de fresas y un tazón de chocolate fundido...

Kouki metió la mano en el tarro de chocolate y se lo restregó sobre su torso,

\- Cómeme-

A Akashi no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes...pero esa pensaba cumplirla de pies juntillas.

Con un movimiento rápido, tiró a Kouki en la cama y una vez sobre él, le susurró contra su oreja,

-Voy a follarte como nadie te ha follado...-

Aquello solo puso aun más cachondo a Kouki, que gimió su aprobación mientras Akashi lamía sus pezones cubiertos en chocolate.

Así siguió el juego, sito que caía chocolate, sitio que Akashi lamía, y se intensificó cuando sin previo aviso el pelirrojo penetró a Kouki, que gritó el nombre de su Emperador sin poder contener el éxtasis.

Cada estocada y choque de sus cuerpos los acercaba más al orgasmo. Akashi sabía donde tocar para que Kouki se retorciera de placer bajo él, y este era recompensado con su nombre gritado entre gemidos y frases muy lascivas que se escapaban del moreno.

Solo él sabía que a Kouki le gustaba decir cosas muy sucias durante el sexo, teniendo en cuenta lo tímido que se veía por fuera, el descubrimiento fue una grata sorpresa para el Emperador.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tras unas cuantas rondas de sexo muy "dulce", los dos amantes se encontraban en la gran bañera de la habitación, relajandose y disfrutando de la proximidad.

\- Kouki...-

-¿Umn?- respondió el moreno acercando su cara al Emperador,

-Gracias por el regalo...-

-Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado- le dió un pequeño beso junto con sus palabras,

\- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme...-

A continuación Akashi besó a Kouki con pasión, no pensaba dejar escapar a la maravilla que tenía entre los brazos. Kouki por su parte, estaba completamente felíz con la situación.

* * *

_**Vivan los stripteases y el chocolate! Auh!**_


End file.
